There is a technique for displaying three-dimensional video to a viewer wearing three-dimensional video viewing glasses (hereinafter referred to as stereoscopic-viewing glasses). In this technique, right-eye and left-eye images with parallax are displayed on a display apparatus. The right-eye and left-eye images displayed on the display apparatus are selectively shut by the stereoscopic-viewing glasses. As a result, the right-eye image is selectively viewed by the viewer's right eye and the left-eye image is selectively viewed by the viewer's left eye, so that the viewer recognizes the three-dimensional video.
When three-dimensional video is to be displayed on the display apparatus, it is preferable that recording can be performed at a suitable time in accordance with whether a viewer viewing a display screen is wearing stereoscopic-viewing glasses or not.